Chaldea's Abyss Knight
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: A Legend long forgotten. A Hero that became a monster. A Master...formally unable to be one. The two of these people come together by a miracle. A Master and a Servant bond formed between them. How will these two grow together? Or will their differences cause destruction between them. Olga X Naruto. Maybe More. Elements From Dark Souls. Knight Artorias Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Alrighty guys. I've recently gotten into FGO and have found myself enjoying the game immensely. The rates are kinda a problem if you ask me but in saying that I've come from DBZ Dokkan Battle which is a Guaranteed SSR in every multi. So the shaft is kinda refreshing. Anyway enough of that, so in this Naruto will be summoned as a Saber servant and while some of you are gonna complain saying that it's impossible for Naruto to be summoned as a Saber. I'll just say this. This Naruto is completely different. So my long time readers and even my newer ones would know that I am a huge fan of the Soulsborne series. I've played every Dark Souls game to completion, acquiring the Platinum Trophy of Dark Souls 2 and Bloodborne while I'm currently working towards it on Dark Souls 3 and eventually Dark Souls remastered. So after going through some lore on Farron's Undead Legion for my Promise Of The Abyssal One Story, I remembered that the Undead Legion actually follow the way of my favorite boss, Knight Artorias. So...I've done a Naruto is a Abyss Watcher story, now this will be Naruto The Abyss Walker. So I've talked with NeonZangetsu on this as well and got some words of wisdom from him, something I really appreciate from one of my favorite writers on this site. As such I will be taking his words into account. So just remember that for this story. Naruto was born in the Dark Souls World, which will be placed sometime after Gilgamesh's time but before the time of King Arthur due to the style of buildings within Lordran. Now, let's get into this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own copies of the Soulsborne series and my FGO account.**

 **Side note: This takes place a month or so before the game starts. As such, Fujimura will not appear in this chapter. Also I wish to give a shout out to Spacecore94, or Asura Spartan on my discord. He's been a good friend and have been helping me with multiple stories. He was in fact the co-creator of this story. Helping me work out the story line, the pairings, and even the skills Naruto would have if he was summoned as a Servant in FGO as this version. So once again big thanks to him and a big thanks to NeonZangetsu for his words of wisdom when it came to creating this story.**

 **(Start)**

Within the deep mountain base of Chaldea in a darkly lit room, sat a woman at a large wooden desk. Her long white hair was frazzled, her face displayed annoyance in a heavy scowl as she stared at a rainbow crystal on her desk. This woman was Olga Marie Animusphere, the daughter of Marisbury Animusphere. And Heir to the Animusphere magus family, one of the top ten in the clock tower. The reason for her distress was due to the crystal that sat upon her desk. Saint Quartz. A item described as a pseudo spiriton crystal. Those with the ability to be masters could use it to summon servants, Heroic Spirits, from the past. The problem though lays not in the material but the user. Olga herself has zero aptitude for being a master. So no matter how many attempts she has made, the results remain the same. Due to being a member of a high ranking family in the clock tower, this little bit of information caused a small problem for her.

A scandal was caused. A member of the Animusphere family, unable to be a master. This fact alone annoyed her to no end but to make matters worse, Olga had found out about some very bad things. It seemed as though her father had been doing some...less than satisfactory experimentation's on humans before his death. It seemed as though he was trying to fuse a servant with that of a human. This knowledge, along with the problems that her ineptitude caused, brought the poor girl to the edge of a nervous breakdown.

And that's were we find the poor girl now. Sitting in her office, her emotions raging as she stared at an object that may as well be mocking her just by existing. Grabbing the Saints Quartz, Olga stomped out of her office with purpose. Along the way, she had grabbed a poor bystander and staff member and dragged him with her. Eventually, Olga appeared in the room where those who had to ability to be masters would use their Quartz in order to summon servants.

"Director?" The staff member, an orange haired man by the name of Romani Archaman spoke, gaining the attention of his boss.

"What is it Archaman?" She asked, her irritation getting the better of him.

"What exactly are you doing now? The FATE system won't work for you. We've tried this before." He brought up as Olga glared at him.

"I need to try. I won't allow my pride as an Animusphere be sullied by something like this!" She almost shouted as she took a few calming breaths and faced the center of the room.

Romani, seeing the seriousness in the woman stood to his feet. Having originally been on the floor due to Olga dragging him. Backing away, Romani started to oversee the procedure, a sad smile on his face as he watched the Saint Quartz in the girls hand vanish. The two of them waited and waited. They stood there for ten minutes before Romani turned to Olga. Words left his mouth as he noticed tears falling from the girls eyes. Before anything could be said, Olga left the room. Her footsteps fading as she ran down the hall, her target...her own bed. Romani stood there, staring at the center of the room before he himself left. Feeling pity for the young woman as she failed once more.

Once both of them had left, the room itself darkened. The systems shutting themselves off as everyone turned in for the night. In her bedroom, Olga had cried herself to sleep. Upset with herself. If she had stayed awake, she would've noticed as a dull red glow formed on her hand.

(Within the Throne of Heroes)

Deep within the home of Heroes past. Within the darkest depths, a lone knight sat alone. His silver armor, dulled by a intense darkness. A blue scarf was wrapped around his neck and trailed down to the middle of his back. A silver helmet with a knight's plume and a blue shroud to cover his face. The knight's left arm hung limply at his side as he just sat alone. Isolated. Calling the darkness his home.

It was then that the knight felt something within him. A familiar pull from within, as if something was calling him.

 _"Dark Knight of the past. It seems as though you are needed in the realm of the living once more."_ A Loud voice boomed in the Knights ears.

"For me to be needed, truly a dark time has begun." The knight spoke, a regal tone to his voice. But one filled with sorry and regret.

 _"The one who calls you...she is cursed to suffer. Your summoning is that of something special."_ The voice said as the knight raised his head and stared into the nothingness.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

 _"To step into human affairs...is not what I do. To step into human affairs is what I order those below me to do."_ The voice said as the darkness twisted itself around in front of the knight. The darkness eventually started resembling a spiral in mid air as the knight stared at it. His eyes hidden beneath his shroud. The knight stepped forward, a large black blade appeared on his back. Raising his hand up to the spiral, the knight watched as his hand disappeared, vanishing into blue particles before the rest of him followed.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was within a new place. The summoning process drained him slightly, his legs wobbling before he righted himself. Stepping forward, the knight continued towards what he assumed was a door. His body, following the strange sensation he felt within the darkness. Walking through the halls of this new place, the knight felt...right. As though he had returned to the kingdom he once called home. Stopping outside a door labeled Olga. Looking down, he noticed that the door was open slightly. Pushing it open slightly, he walked into the room and saw Olga laying on her bed. Her covers had been forced to the end of her bed while she curled up into a ball. An orange blouse covered her body as her long white hair was left free. Some fresh tears still leaking from her eyes. It was then that the knight noticed something. On her hand was a strange red marking. Though that was not what caught his eyes. What caught the knights eyes were the pulsing dark blue veins like markings that broke off from the marking. (1)

As the knight stared at the girl, he felt his lips twitch upwards in a smile.

'My master. My Queen. I'll try my hardest for you.' The knight thought to himself as he gently pulled the blanket over her. Once that was done and she seemed comfortable, he walked over to the wall across from her. Laying his sword gently on the ground, he sat down with his back against the wall. His shroud covered face looked towards the girl before drifting down. The knight seemingly resting as he watched over the one he called master.

(In Olga's dreams)

After crying herself to sleep, Olga eventually found herself wandering through a golden castle. Knight's stood all around her, dressed in silver armor. She continued to walk around the castle until she came across something that caught her interest. Four uniquely dressed warriors stood together. One with a blue shroud covering his face. Another wearing the armor of a snarling lion. A giant man with a bow on his back and a small woman with a porcelain mask covering her face. The knight with a blue shroud nodded to the others before he walks towards her. Once he got within touching distance, Olga noticed the whole world shift. This time, she found herself standing in an old run down cottage. The sound of waves crashing against rocks brought her out of her thoughts as she looked around.

In her rush of observing the surroundings, she found the same knight from before kneeling in front of two graves. His hands reached for his helm before taking it off. His features were obscured to her, but she could hear his voice clear as day.

"Forgive me for not returning sooner Mother. Father. I hath't becometh a knight now. Serving the lord of sunlight. I've taken up a new name upon mine new place. Artorias. I would've returned on better terms. I've kept mine heart closed to others. Only seeing mine comrades as that. I hope that i could causes thee proud." The knight spoke to the graves as he stood to his feet. Grabbing his helmet, he placed it on before turning around. "This is the last time I'll be visiting. Farewell mother. Farewell Father. I hope to meet you on the other side." He said before Olga noticed a bright light overtake her.

(The next morning)

Olga awoke with a start, her body lunging forward as she found herself gripping her blanket sheets tightly. Looking down, her eyes widened in shock as she gazed upon her left hand. The red markings that appeared only meant one thing...she did it. She did the impossible. What was deemed impossible for someone like her...she accomplished. It was then she noticed the extra markings on her hand before she heard the sound of someone shifting. Turning her gaze to the left, she found the same knight in her dream sitting down.

"It seems your awake now." The knight, Artorias said as Olga could only stare in shock.

"Are you?" She asked as Artorias chuckled.

"Saber Class. Wolf Knight Artorias. It's nice to meet you my master." He said as he stood to his full height.

"Wolf Knight...Artorias?" She questioned as he nodded. "Artorias...isn't your name though." She stated as his eyes widened under his helm.

"How did you know that?" He asked as Olga looked down.

"Last night. I saw you in a dream. You were talking to the grave of your parents." She said as Artorias nodded slowly.

"One of my last moments before my death. It seems that you managed to see part of my past." Artorias said quietly as Olga stepped out of bed and stood in front of her new servant.

"So tell me Wolf Knight Artorias. What is your real name?" She demanded as she raised her left hand. Her newly acquired command seals shining ominously as Artorias chuckled.

"Artorias is the name I took up after joining the Lord Of Sunlight's army. Before that, I was given the name Naruto." Artorias, or Naruto said as he bowed his head.

"Naruto? A strange name for a knight." She said as her Saber shrugged. "Ignoring that, I am Olga Marie Animusphere. And from here on out. I am your master."

And thus...The master and Servant bond was created. A Knight who fell to darkness in his last moments. And a Master that shouldn't be. With the two of them together, will they come out on top or will the both of them be swallowed by the darkness that brought them together.

 **(END)**

 **Alright then. SO as you can see. Naruto in this is based off of Artorias from Dark Souls 1. Yes Naruto doesn't have access to his left arm as the point of time that he is summoned is just after Artorias was defeated by the Abyss. Now some maybe be wondering, if you use that point, why not make him a Berserker. You'll find out why later on as the story progresses. And yes Olga will be his master in this. Why? Because I loved her character and wished that she wasn't killed off. I needed more time with her to enjoy her character. In saying that, Naruto's summon was a little strange. He wasn't summoned like any other servant. Think of it like this, Olga wasted the Saint Quartz in her attempt and this in point sent a message to all of the servants within the Throne. When Naruto got the feeling, he, or at least something connected to him. Forcefully created a loop hole that allow for Naruto to manifest and tether himself to Olga as her servant. Thus Naruto is Olga's servant, but not a Servant summoned normally. So this will have draw backs on both Naruto and her.**

 **Now onto to little point.**

 **(1) - Olga's command seal in Moonlight/lostroom just with some markings due to Naruto's influence**

 **Alright this is coming out in a big update. So keep your eyes open for my Kantai stories latest update, a new Date A Live Naruto Story that I've taken up as a challenge, my fire emblem Awakening story and a couple others. I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately but that's due to the season change and how the heat is affecting me now. As such I should eventually get a bit better and my updates should be more. But can't promise much as I have to deal with work and getting more hours lately. Thanks and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

A **/n: And here we go with yet another upcoming story update. I'm very sorry that it's taken this long but hey it's still getting done. Also, something I'm really happy for, is the increase of follows and favorites for my Testament Of A Hero story and for all those reading this, no I am not done with the Testament Of A Sister New Devil franchise just yet. In my head there's about two or three other stories that have been planned out, one of which has been very very well planned out with a few of my friends in my private Discord server. Speaking of which. I'll post another link to my public Discord server where you can just hang out and just talk with the other people in server. Anyway, here we go with the next chapter**.

(Story Start)

"This is a peculiar situation." Romani said as he overlooked the current director of Chaldea.

After speaking with her servant for a small bit, revealing his true name, yet nothing else, she instantly set out to find Romani and get him to look over her and try and find if there were any drawbacks.

"Peculiar how?" Her servant, Naruto, asked as he sat next to her.

"Well the command seals that are on the directors hands are directly linked to you. But at the same time, there's a third connection that finds it's way to you as well." Romani explained as the shrouded knight tilted his head.

"A third connection?" Naruto asked as he looked towards his left arm, which hung limply at his side.

"Is there something you know?" Olga asked as she turned to her servant.

"It's just a theory. But how much of my life do you guys know?" He asked.

"Not a lot." Olga said first. "To be honest, I had never heard of Artorias until now." Olga said as Romani nodded.

"I suppose if we look hard enough through our files we'll find something regarding you." He added as Naruto nodded.

"I'll leave that to you then." Naruto said as Olga raised a delicate brow.

"Aren't you going to share with us?" She questioned as her servant shook his head.

"To be perfectly honest Master, I don't completely remember the end of my life all that much." Naruto admitted as Olga raised a hand to her chin.

"There is a possibility that a servant may not completely remember their past or a specific way that they died." Romani theorized as Olga slowly nodded her head.

"Is it common?" Naruto asked as Romani scratched his head.

"I'll admit your the first one I've encountered to have a situation like this." With those words uttered, both males let out a small chuckle before Olga coughed, getting their attention.

"So as it stands, I have somehow summoned a Saber class servant that comes with unknown drawbacks, he is not completely aware of how he died nor does he have any knowledge on what could be causing these drawbacks. Is that about right?" Olga summed up quickly as both males nodded. "I'm beginning to feel as though your gonna be more trouble than your worth." She added, rubbing her head in distress.

"Forgive me then Master." Naruto said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Well, I'm stuck with you, so we might as well get a move on. I want to introduce you to someone else." Olga said as she stood up and left the room.

"I'm guessing I should follow her, it was nice meeting you Romani-san." Naruto said as he stood to his feet and walked towards the door.

The knight left the room and found his master standing further down the hallway, a irritated look on her face as she turned away and walked off. Following after her, he watched with a hidden smile as she slowed down to the point she was walking just in front of him. The girls irritated look soon turned to a happy one as Naruto noticed a man turn a corner. The man had dark brownish red hair, a green top hat along with a matching overcoat. Large black boots and dark stripped pants. He had a gentle smile yet something didn't seem right about him.

"Lev!" He heard his master call as she ran off to the man.

Coming to a stop in front of him, Olga stared up to the man with a smile as she pointed towards her servant. Naruto had stood in place as he stared at the two. Allowing his master to have a conversation with the man she seemed to value. When she gestured for Naruto, he did as such, walking towards them, Naruto found the same dark feeling he had grow stronger.

"So you are Olga's miracle servant." He started as Naruto nodded.

"Saber class, Wolf Knight Artorias." Naruto said, giving his secondary name.

"Lev Lainur Flauros is mine dear friend. But you can call me Professor Lev if you so wish." Lev said as he extended his right hand.

Naruto looked at the hand offered to him before turning his head slightly to his left arm. Pushing his right hand out, Lev took notice of it and allowed for a small smirk to plaster on his face as he switched hands. When Naruto grabbed, his hand he felt nothing. As though the man who stood in front of him wasn't truly there. Filing it away for later, Naruto kept to himself as he watched the man chat with his master. Lev eventually left as Olga smiled at him before turning back to her servant.

"Well then Naruto...what should we do?" She asked as Naruto noticed something off.

Walking over to his master, the servant grabbed his master by her wrist gently and raised her arm. Olga kept quiet as her servant looked over her slightly. Her breath hitched as she felt Naruto stare her down. Her golden eyes widened as she stared into the darkness under his cowl.

"You haven't been eating properly." He stated with what Olga felt to be a frown before she tore her hand from his.

"What are you talking about?!" Olga all but screamed at her servant as he shook his head.

"You've gotten weaker." He pointed out as Olga raised a brow. "Our connection has been shaky at best since I was summoned, but as It is now, I can feel you getting tired." He added as Olga stared at the ground.

"Tired? I feel perfectly fine." Olga argued as Naruto noticed that her breathing had gotten slightly harsher.

"Yet arguing with me, alongside sustaining me, is taking all the energy you currently have. I won't allow for you to weaken yourself any further Master." Naruto said as he reached behind her.

Olga didn't have time to react as she felt Naruto hook his arm under her knees and lift. Her arms when to stabilize herself in the arms of her servant who was quickly walking towards the cafeteria of Chaldea. Upon arriving, Olga felt herself heating up as she watched the eyes of the staff members turn to their director, being carried in the arms of her servant. Placing her down at a table, Naruto quickly grabbed a nearby staff member and dragged them to where people can get their food. Getting the staff member to grab the food and place it on a tray, he quickly made his way back to Olga.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as Naruto watched as the food was placed down.

Thanking the staff member, with a nod to him and a pat on the back. Naruto turned his attention back to his Master and then to the food in front of her. It was nothing too large, a simply early breakfast meal.

"Your weaker than a normal master and your underweight at that. There are possibly other problems, but I am too inexperienced to tell what they could be." He explained as he gestured to the food on the table. "Now eat Master. We aren't leaving until that plate is gone." He decided a direct approach might help.

Olga glared at that servant. How dare he order her around as if their roles were reversed. The temptation to waste a command seal upon this ordeal was large...but Olga managed to hold in her irritation. Though, there was some truth to his words. After the...incident regarding her father, she fell into some dark times. And here he was, trying to help, despite how it got on her nerves.

Looking down at the tray, she was grateful that he didn't seem to go overboard. A small salad filled with lettuce, cucumber, tomatoes and strawberries. A small bun with some butter for her to spread on it and some bacon.

"Consider this my way of helping you." He uttered quietly as Olga silently dug into her meal.

Naruto watched as she started eating the food with a small, hidden, smile. Though, due to his multiple years within the grail, and how he dedicated his life to his job while he was alive. Naruto found himself looking over Olga. The knight found himself enjoying the sight his Master gave him. Once Olga had finished her food, struggling to finish off her plate of bacon. Standing to her feet, she gave her servant a victorious smile.

Standing to his feet as well, Naruto bowed to his master slightly as a small chuckle left his being.

"Starting today Master, I hope we can become a perfect team." He stated as she nodded.

"Of course. I am the current director of Chaldea. As such, I have an image to maintain. As such, I will not allow some problems between my own Servant and I to destroy said image." She said calmly as Naruto raised a hand to his chest.

"Master, I vow on my honor as one of the Four Knight's Of Gwyn, we will become stronger together." He said as Olga nodded.

Walking out of the cafeteria, Naruto followed. If he wanted his master to be stronger, then he himself will have to set an example.

(Timeskip. Day's Later.)

It's been days since Naruto noticed the slight problems that came with his master, while his own remained as a mystery between them both. But in the few days that got to know each other, both had started enjoying their times with each other. Naruto learnt more about his master as time went on. Mainly how she seemed to prefer her drinks. When offered tea, she usually rejected it and decided to have coffee instead. There was one thing he was happy for though. He noticed that lately Olga had seemingly started eating more. A hand made burger now and then alongside a salad was something he usually found her snacking on. Then again, he used the term snacking lightly. It seemed that his interference had seemingly made her want to improve herself.

After Olga had felt as though she had gotten back some of the body she lost due to her incident, she approached her servant and asked for his assistance in the matter only to be turned down. When she questioned her servant on his reasoning, Naruto simply chuckled.

"My way of training is a tad extreme. Something I developed in order to stay in top shape as a Knight."

His reasoning was sound to her. He trained how he did when he was alive to do...whatever it is he did. He never shared much about his life besides the fact he was a Knight serving under a king named Gwyn and that there were three others with him. Though, that's as far as she knew from his words alone.

While they slept, Olga had been having dreams...or memories appear for a better term. She found herself in an old run down village, black sludge littering the area. The most horrifying she found though...the one that brought the most questions to her mind. Her servant stood in front a burning building, in front of him were three people. An old man with a look of acceptance. A blonde woman with betrayal written over her face. And a man with long white hair who furiously glared at her armor clad servant.

Her gaze fell onto her servant who raised his sword to the throat of the angry white haired man before it fell to the ground. She noticed that he was shaking as he raised the sword above his head.

It was the same dream after the second night together. Constantly repeating, constantly showing her the exact same thing. This has raised many questions...but with the idea of her servant not remembering all of his past, she couldn't question him on it yet.

There were many questions that Olga wanted answered, yet she also knew that being patient would bring those answers. She decided not to push anything too far with her servant, something she was happy to be mirrored. Naruto knew she had a bout of depression, but he didn't know how it started. He knew that she suffered from anorexia, and he decided to help her better herself and move past it. He never probed her for information that she wouldn't be comfortable giving.

In the past few days, she hadn't learnt much about her servant, yet he learnt small amounts about herself. She decided to take into account what he said, he thought of ways to assist her. When one did something, the other tried their best to help. And soon, the final master candidate would arrive and the mission that she set for Chaldea could start.

(Timeskip to the Start of FGO)

Naruto was walking through Chaldea, being one of the only summoned servants made him feel lonely to some degree. Though he found himself enjoying the company of Romani. The man was just so easy to get along with and kind enough to assist him in trying to find out about his past.

The saber class servant was pulled from his thoughts as he felt someone bump into him. Looking down, he saw a teen, around the same age as his master. Jet black hair with bright blue eyes and a slightly childish face. He was wearing the standard Chaldea uniform for masters which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt and black pants with black dress shoes. He watched as the teen stared at his armor clad feet before his vision tracked the full length of Naruto's body.

Slight fear appeared in the boys eyes until Naruto offered him a friendly gesture. Offering his hand to the boy, he gently pulled him up to his feet and dusted him off, making the master candidate feel slightly embarrassed.

"Forgive for troubling you young master." He apologized with a light chuckle as the black haired teen shook his head.

"It's fine it's fine. I should've been looking where I was going." The boy apologized as Naruto nodded slightly.

"Tell me boy, what is it you are doing here?" He asked, curious as the boys potential seemed near to his masters own.

"There was a flyer at a station near my house that I used to apply here...where is here?" He summarized as he have Naruto a strange look.

"I do guess some introductions are needed. Since that girl isn't around, I shall take care of them." Naruto said to himself getting a raised brow from the teen in front of him. "Here is a place called Chaldea. I myself do not know much about this place besides the fact that others like you are now here to fight for the survival of humanity." He started as fear appeared in the teens eyes.

"What do you mean fight?" The teen asked as Naruto chuckled.

Before the armor clad warrior could continue he was interrupted by the shout of a pale lavender color haired girl with a white jacket over a black vest with a red tie and black skirt. She was carrying a clipboard as she came running upti to the two.

"Welcome young miss." Naruto said as he nodded to the girl who bowed to him.

"I can take it from here if you'd like." She offered, getting a nod from the older male servant.

"Excuse me, not meaning to sound rude...but who are you people? What am I doing in this place?" The teen interrupted as the girl turned to him.

"Allow me to start senpai. My name is Mash Kyrielight. This place is the organization in charge of preventing the certain extinction of the human race. But you can call it Chaldea." She started before she gestured to the teen. "You are a master candidate, someone with the potential to summon heroic spirits from the past that you can co-operate with in order to succeed in achieving our goal." She paused to see if he had any questions.

"What do you mean by 'master candidate'?" He asked as Mash nodded towards Naruto.

"Would you care to explain this Naruto-senpai?" She asked as Naruto placed a hand on her head.

"A master candidate. You are someone who can possibly summon heroes from the past, someone like Alexander the great for example, to aid you in battle." He explained before placing his hand on his chest, getting a slight pout from Mash. "I myself am one of the Heroic spirits that were summoned for this very purpose." He started before he saw the boy gain stars in his eyes.

"Your a Hero from the past!?" He asked excitedly as Naruto nodded.

"My life may have been lost to time, but during it, I was a knight named Artorias. I served my king to the very end." Naruto said before the teen raised a brow.

"Artorias? But Mash just called you Naruto." The teen pointed out getting a loud laugh from the armor clad man.

"That would be the name I give to those I trust. I came from a country to the east of my kingdom where I was born Naruto, but changed my name when I became a knight." He said, his laughter slowly dying down.

Mash smiled from the side as she watched the black haired teen look over the servant standing in front of him. Deep down, she felt a strange sense of comradery with the armored man, something she chalked up to her situation.

"Now then, since you know my name, and the name of Mash here. Why don't you tell us your name?" Naruto asked as the teen nodded his head.

"Sure thing. My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru. I hope we can be good friends from now on!" The now named Ritsuka said as Naruto nodded.

And just like that, Ritsuka Fujimaru, became swept up in the events that will lead to him becoming a stronger master in the future. With allies by his side, will he be one of the masters who can preserve humanity and save it from global extinction...we'll just have to find out.

(Chapter End)

 **A/n: Alright. So getting this out of the way right now. The reason Naruto doesn't remember everything about his life is because of Manus. With Naruto's/Artorias' death at the hands of Manus, they were turned into a puppet. So while they were rightfully dead, they still continued to exist afterwards. Due to this, Naruto is unable to remember his death and any action he did after that. So to Naruto, anything in regards to his death is fuzzy.**

 **Anyway, so in this chapter, we see Naruto developing with Olga, him going a more forceful approach in order to get her to get some meat on her bones. He's trying to reverse all the problems that she has, while she's trying to get to know him more. The two of them can only be good, if they work together. And yes, I have messed with the events of FGO slightly with how Ritsuka (Us) encountered Mash and learned about what he got himself into. The tutorial will take place in Fuyuki with Olga being the one to show him what to do as a Master.**

 **Anyway, this is but one update of many. So see you guys in the other stories. Bye.**


End file.
